Discontinued Items
These items have been discontinued from Pirates Online. Some pirates may have these items in their inventory, but players without them will not be able to obtain them at any time. Discontinued Items are clothing, weapons, and tattoos that are no longer available for pirates to purchase or find in loot. There are pirates in the game that still have possesion of these discontinued items. Discontinued Weapons Cutlasses Daggers Voodoo Dolls Pistols Repeater Pistols Voodoo Staves Discontinued Clothing Male and Female Clothing CrossbonesBandanaMale.png|Crossbones Bandana Loyalty Bandana.jpg|Loyalty Bandana Scoundrel Hat.png|Scoundrel Hat BlackBuccaneerHat.jpg|Black Buccaneer Hat Male Discontinued Clothing These are Clothing items for males that are no longer availible. Hats Green rough tricorne clearer.png|Dark Green Rough Tricorne LightGreenRoughTricorne.jpg|Light Green Rough Tricorne Coats Black Dingy Long Coat.jpg|Black Dingy Long Coat Brown Dindy Long Coat.png|Dark Brown Dingy long Coat Red Dingy Coat.jpg|Red Dingy Long Coat GreyDingyLongCoat.png|Gray Dingy Long Coat Vests Black Patchwork Vest.png|Black Patchwork Vest Dark Grey Leather Vest.png|Dark Grey Leather Vest Blue Embellished Vest.jpg|Blue Embellished Vest Brown Hunting Vest.png|Brown Hunting Vest Green Embellished Vest.jpg|Green Embellished Vest Grey Embellished Vest.png|Grey Embellished Vest Red embellished vest clearer.png|Red Embellished Vest Red Hunting Vest.jpg|Red Hunting Vest Red Woodland Vest.jpg|Red Woodland Vest Yellow Embellished Vest.png|Yellow Embellished Vest Nearblackbeltedvest.jpg|Black Belted Vest Dark Blue Patchwork Vest.PNG|Dark Blue Patchwork Vest BrownBeltedVest.png|Brown Belted Vest BeltedVestRed.png|Red Belted Vest brownhuntingvest.png|Brown Hunting Vest darkgreenwoodland.png|Green Woodland Vest Shirts Black Reinforced Puffy.jpg|Black Reinforced Puffy Shirt Dark Grey Pub Shirt.png|Dark Grey Pub Shirt Red Pub Shirt.png|Red Pub Shirt Dealer shirt clearer.png|Dealer Shirt Dirtycrewtank.jpg|Grey Crew Tank DcTrimmedTank.png|Brown Trimmed Tank PinkSwabbie.jpg|Magenta Swabbie Shirt darkgreenreinforced.png|Green Reinforced Puffy Shirt Pants Black Guys Pants.jpg|Black Potato Sack Trousers Grey swab the deck trousers clearer.png|Gray Swab the Deck Trousers DenimBlue.png|Blue Denim Trousers UpdatedBrownDenimTrousers.png|Brown Denim Trousers Old clothing6.png|Dark Gray Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Bluesailtrousers.jpg|Blue Sail Trousers Darkbluedenimtrousers.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Trousers Pinkcircusbreeches.png|Magenta Circus Breeches Blue circus breeches - edited.png|Bright Blue Circus Breeches GreenHighwaters.jpg|Light Green Denim Highwaters Screenshot 2012-06-06 21-20-19.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Highwaters Grey PST.jpg|Grey Potato Sack Trousers DarkBrownLeatherHighwaters.png|Dark Brown Leather Highwaters BlackLeatherHighs.jpg|Black Leather Highwaters DCLeatherHighwaters.png|Light Blue Leather Highwaters BrownSailTrousers.png|Brown Sail Trousers Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers.png|Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers darkgreenpotato.png|Green Potato Sack Trousers greystowaway.png|Gray Stowaway Trousers Female Discontinued Clothing Coats Dark Lavendar Patchwork Riding Coat (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Patchwork Riding Coat Corsets Black Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Black Rose Petal Corset Black Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Black Royal Chest Corset Green Rawhide Corst (Female).jpg|Green Rawhide Corset Pink Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Pink Royal Chest Corset Plum Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Plum Embroidered Corset Purple Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Purple Embroidered Corset Red Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Red Rose Petal Corset Shirts Dark Brown Dingy Blouse (Female).jpg|Dark Brown Dingy Blouse Purple Cloud Blouse (female).jpg|Purple Cloud Blouse Red Burlap Blouse (Female_.jpg|Red Burlap Blouse Turquoise Blouse (Female).jpg|Turquoise Blouse RedTrimmedBlouse.png|Red Trimmed Blouse Pants and Skirts Dark Lavender Potato Scck Skirt (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Potato Sack Skirt Red Hand Me Down Skirt (Female).jpg|Red Hand me Down Skirt Black Patchwork Capris (Female).gif|Black Patchwork Capris Plum Patchwork Capris (Female).jpg|Plum Patchwork Capris MisfittedCapris.png|Misfitted Capris Discontinued Tattoos Fullchest1.png|Skull Cross Full Chest Tattoo Fullchest2.png|Tribal Yakuza Full Chest Tattoo SkullStabDiscont.png|Skull Stab Arm Tattoo St.PattyDisCont.png|St. Patrick's Arm Tattoo IronCross&SkullTat.png|Iron Cross & Skull Arm Tattoo Full Eagle Tattoo.jpg|Ethnic Eagle Full Chest Tattoo Thai Monkey Full Tattoo.jpg|Thai Monkey Full Chest Tattoo CrossedFlintlocksFullChestTattoo.png|Crossed Flintlocks Full Chest Tattoo SkullCrossBonesFullChest.jpg|Skull and Crossbones Full Chest Tattoo TribalSwirl.jpg|Tribal Swirl Arm Tattoo Discontinued Body Types Male DcShortBody.png|Dwarf DcSkinnyBody.png|Skinny DcMediumBody.png|Medium DcBuffBody.png|Buff Female Olddwarfbody1.jpg|Dwarf Oldskinnybody1.jpg|Skinny Oldmediumbody1.jpg|Medium Oldlargebody2.jpg|Large Category:Weapons Category:Clothing Category:Image Gallery